memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Paterson Supra
Surname When was his surname mentioned? I don't remember it ever coming up in . zsingaya 20:45, 21 Jun 2005 (UTC) :It's listed that way in the references from "Disaster" and I thought at the beginning of the episode he was named fully by counselor Troi. It may also come from the Encyclopedia, but I'm not sure. Logan 5 20:47, 21 Jun 2005 (UTC) You're right about the Encyclopedia, its in there. As for the other children, Marissa is ok, but Jay Gordon is how his name is referenced, without any surname. zsingaya 20:53, 21 Jun 2005 (UTC) The actual script lists them only by their first names, and goes: Troi, to Picard - "Captain, I'd like to introduce the winners of the primary school science fair. This is Marissa, Jay Gordon, and Patterson. They're here for their tour." Since only canon information should be listed on MA, their surnames were never mentioned on-screen. What should be done? zsingaya 20:57, 21 Jun 2005 (UTC) :Well, yes and no. Plenty of info regarding starship classes, etc is posted from the Technical Manual and other resources. I would suggest adding a background note that says on screen he was only named as Patterson but that the Encyclopedia lists his full name. As background that should handle any confusion, and seems more appropriate than worrying with a "move" or redirect and changing links, etc. Logan 5 21:20, 21 Jun 2005 (UTC) ::IIRC the kids received plates for their bravery from Picard at the end of the episode. That's where Patterson's last name comes from. -- 21:04, 21 Jun 2005 (UTC) As far as I remember, they didn't receive anything, they gave a commemorative plaque to Picard, the one that Patterson made the back piece of. zsingaya 21:17, 21 Jun 2005 (UTC) :::Actually, the kids gave Captain Picard a plaque for "helping them not be scared" or something, and on the plaque (resembled the Enterprise s Dedication plaque) it listed the three of their full names. See here: http://tng.trekpulse.com/episodes/season5/5x05/screencaps/disaster299.jpg Hm, looks like it's spelled "Supra" though...-AJHalliwell 21:20, 21 Jun 2005 (UTC) :::: Yeah, well, he also misspelled his first name. *g* --James Cody 21:32, 21 Jun 2005 (UTC) Excellent... thanks for the information guys! Glad that one's sorted. zsingaya 22:10, 21 Jun 2005 (UTC) :::::For reference, we have an article on the plaque here and it does mention that his name was not spelled correctly. -- SmokeDetector47 // ''talk'' 20:55, 23 Jun 2005 (UTC) :::: I think that article should be moved back to "Patterson Supera". Yes, the plaque indeed says "Supra" but the other two kids got the last names of their actors, so the "Supra"-thing is obviously a typo.--James Cody 16:26, 23 Jun 2005 (UTC) First name Why is it assumed that his first name is misspelled on the plaque? Paterson is another spelling of the name. (For example, , , etc.) → Michael J Ⓣ 17:54, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :I agree. A spelling seen oscreen supersedes a spelling from the script. --NetSpiker (talk) 05:33, January 17, 2017 (UTC) ::See Talk:Erit. Agree. --LauraCC (talk) 16:40, January 18, 2017 (UTC) :Can someone please delete the redirect, so I can rename the page? --NetSpiker (talk) 02:59, February 17, 2017 (UTC)